


My Beating Heart Baby

by Roman (Ghoul1gan)



Series: For Your ENTERTAINMENT [4]
Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Neighbors, Now kiss, Romantic Fluff, i'm not ready to write smut, sorry i fade to black, this is teenage level bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul1gan/pseuds/Roman
Summary: Roman has to tell Awsten something, and it results in choking on orange juice.This doesn't follow the canon I'm developing in the rest of this series, it's its own offshoot! Still in character of course.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Original Character(s), Awsten Knight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For Your ENTERTAINMENT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627567
Kudos: 4





	My Beating Heart Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THEY HAVEN'T REACHED THIS STAGE IN THE ORIGINAL FIC, HUSH
> 
> And thank you to the like, three people that read this stuff.
> 
> Edit: I reread this, and at least the first few paragraphs are actual garbage. It's a bit obvious this is unbeta'd and I didn't even reread it before publishing. This is probably be rewritten.

Nutella wraps. An ingenious way to pretend you're eating moderately healthy, and not having to commit to dirty dishes. Perfect for a bachelorette. Roman hummed quietly to herself as she sat on the counter, gently swinging her long legs to the beat of a song stuck in her head. She didn't really know the lyrics, but she had heard it through her neighbor's walls enough to know it had a good beat.

Roman finished off her very nutritious lunch and slid off of the counter with a dull thump. She hoped her downstairs neighbors were out. 

It was somewhere between her back bedroom and her dimly lit kitchen that she heard the muffled voice upstairs. It was obviously Awsten, and he had been a bit noisy all day, but now he was singing. Roman hadn’t ever actually heard him sing in their month of knowing each other, and she had started to think maybe he was a drummer or something in his band. 

But here he was, quietly proving her wrong while he did laundry or something.

_Do you see?  
You’re the reason I can’t sleep,  
Lose it where your head should be,  
In the dark between my sheets_

Roman followed his path down the hallway, her head cocked to listen for more of his eerily clear voice.

_Do you see?  
You’re the reason I can’t sleep,  
Lose it where your head should be,  
In the dark between my sheets,  
My sheets, my sheets, MY-_

Roman hadn’t been expecting the scream, but there it was, and she was panting. That was… weird. He didn’t really sing in such a way that made her hot and heavy, but the lyrics and the attitude were enrapturing.

She shook her head and pressed the heels of her hands into her eye sockets. This was fucking ridiculous. She had a crush on a fucking singer, that lived above her. The level of cliche and stupid this whole situation was… it was incredible.

It also meant that the chances of him liking her back in that way were infinitely smaller.

Maybe he did like her that way, but it couldn’t work, right? That just didn’t happen.

But it **did** , generally it just wasn’t hugely public. The celebrity worship was a bit of an epidemic that lead to needing to conceal personal lives. Maybe Roman should ask at some point. She shrugged and perked up when she heard him start to sing again.

_I know we only just met, so why do I feel invested?  
Do you feel it too?  
Do you feel it too?_

_I’ve got to let you know-oh-oh,  
That I think I love you so,  
You could be my only one,  
I’ve got to let you know!_

Roman had never heard these songs before, but they sounded fantastic. She so badly wanted to bolt up those stairs and beg him to teach her the rhythms and the lyrics. She wanted to be in on it. She wanted to know.

She clenched her fists and rolled onto the balls of her feet as she bounced down her hallway. 

**_Fuck_**.

She threw herself onto her unmade bed and screamed into the comforter. This felt so juvenile. Like she was a child in middle school again, trying so badly to get her crush’s attention without actually doing anything. It was ridiculous. 

She abruptly stopped and stood again, squinting into the dark. She knew how to fix this. Roman could easily put an end to all this bullshit.

All it would take is a few words, and Awsten’s response. It would be simple.

She rolled up her sleeves and debated on whether she should bother with shoes or not. She decided against them and bounded to her front door, her stomach in knots.

_Don’t read into this too far without asking first. You’ll hurt yourself._

Her hand was on the doorknob, the cool smooth metal radiating a soothing air. The only problem anymore, was the knots in her guts, stiffening her legs to the point of not moving.

Roman’s mind was screaming in so many directions, excited, dread laden, terrified. She wanted to give herself a direction to go without feeling like she was going to malfunction.

She closed her eyes and pulled the door open with bated breath. She needed to do this. Now that she had gotten this far, she couldn’t live with herself if she went back on it.

The two sets of stairs were the longest she had ever walked up before, but there was still a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. She could feel it. She bounced up the stairs with her hand on the railing.

Before she could stop herself she was knocking on Awsten’s door.

= = = = =

“Roman, you know you can just walk in any time, right?” Awsten said, opening the door for her. “Like seriously, I don’t care if you walk in on me shaving my balls.”

“You shave your balls?”

“No, but now you’re thinking about my nuts, and that amuses me.” Awsten smiled, ushering his neighbor in before closing the cold white door. “Now, what’s up?”

Awsten could tell Roman was anxious. It didn’t seem good or bad specifically. She was kind of stiff yet dancing at the same time. It was kind of cute, but it felt a bit contagious.

“I uh… I’m-.” Roman opted to sit on the love seat against the wall and stare at the floor. “Uhm. I’ve got this I promise, my brain’s just sabotaging me right now.”

Awsten chuckled in sympathy, moving to the kitchen to grab out a jug of orange juice, pouring a glass and offering it to Roman. He wasn’t one to normally share his good stash, but well… this was Roman. First off, she shouldn’t know about his orange juice fascination, nor will she understand what it means to _him_.

He had been in a really good mood all day, and he was pretty sure whatever Roman had to bring to his table would make it better. He wasn’t sure he had any evidence he could use to prove it, but his impressions normally meant something.

“Take your time, babe.” he purred, sipping his own glass of orange juice as he waited. He looked at his friend, admiring her silky thick hair. Yeah, it had some frizz, but his hair was pretty much fifty percent frizz, so he wasn’t a stranger to drier hair. But her’s looked dark and pretty. Like he’d enjoy getting his fingers tangled in it. He choked a little on his drink, dragging her attention to him with a concerned yet amused look.

He gagged and coughed before explaining, “Still can’t breath orange juice. Gotta double check once in a while.” He felt like he was trying to cough up wet feathers. “Fuck.”, he murmured to himself before drinking more to try and soothe the stinging ache.

= = = = =

Roman took the opportunity to turn to him and hesitantly go to grab one of his hands. Awsten eagerly grabbed her hand in return, setting his now empty glass on the carpeted floor. “Awsten… I uh. I’m sure it’s kinda awkward to put this out there so soon, but I uh. I’m interested in being more than friends.” she tried her best to make eye contact, but holy fuck. If she thought his eyes were piercing before, she felt like it literally hurt to look into them now.

Awsten’s eyes went wide and he glanced at their joined hands. “Uh.” he shook his head to try and focus, looking into Roman’s hazel eyes. “Uh, is yes the proper answer to something like that? Cause yes. A thousand times yes. I agree, I concur, I want this, I want you.” he spluttered with a laugh and pulled her into his lap. Which… was a bit awkward for Roman, since she was about four inches taller than Awsten.

He rested her head on her arm, and looked up at her face. “So… does that mean we’re like, together now?”

Roman felt her stomach do weird flips and flops, her excitement bubbling through. “So long as you agree, I sure fucking hope so.”

“Then yes, fuck yes. We’re together. _Ramen it is_.” he laughed and tossed Roman onto the love seat, quickly walking on his knees to sit right next to her head on the floor and press a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve been hoping so bad that you’d find some way to fall for me.”

Roman’s stomach squirmed again. She had a lot of things to think about and ask, but right now she was cool with being touched and kissed by Awsten. She felt a giggle rise in her throat and grabbed the collar of Awsten’s shirt, pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

Of course it didn’t remain a simple kiss, cause she should know Awsten doesn’t let that fly.

Roman of course hadn’t been prepped for something longer than a few seconds and she grinned against Awsten’s lips, breaking the seal and taking a deep breath. “Awzzy, c’mon. A gal’s got to breathe.”

Awsten gave no real response, looking into Roman’s eyes with a glazed but driven expression. Roman didn’t need word confirmation to know what he wanted. She rolled so she was facing him and tangled her fingers in his bright red hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. It had been a while since she had done something as silly as a teenage makeout session, but it was well overdue. 

She felt Awsten pause for a moment, like he was weighing options in his head. That was the only warning she got before Awsten’s hands were in her hair and he was licking a stripe up her face. “What the fuck, Awsten!” she giggled, tugging his hair in retaliation. “No puppy kisses!”

“Don’t challenge me mortal, I’ll give you all the puppy kisses.” Awsten rumbled. He was obviously dedicated to this little game, burying his face in her neck and giving little nips and soothing them with his tongue.

“Oh jesus. That was a change in pace.” Roman said breathily. “Babe, hold up.”

Awsten immediately stopped, releasing his hold on her hair and pulling back. “Sorry. Which part of that was too much.”

“No no. If we’re going to do this, I’m not doing it on a gross pleather couch. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Oh? Say no more, let’s fuckin’ go.” Awsten said, abruptly standing up and getting ready to peel off his shirt. “Wait… we’re on the same page right? Was that you consenting to a good boning, or are we keeping it to kissing and heavy petting?”

Roman blushed vividly enough for her vision to go dark and fuzzy. “Maybe we should keep it to heavy petting for now, but still. Shirt. Off.” she stood and pulled his shirt off further, balling it up in her hand and grabbing one of Awsten’s hands with the empty one. “Let’s fuckin’ go!” she bellowed, pulling him into the master bedroom sporting a grin.

“Oh hawt damn.” Awsten managed, before being tossed into the dark and onto a plushy mattress.


End file.
